Reinhardt Wilhelm
Reinhardt Wilhelm is one of the legendary Crusaders, and stylized as champion of Bygone Age, who lives by the code of valor, justice, and courage. He is originally a squire to the late leader, Balderich von Adler, and later a friend of Torbjörn Lindholm, and an ally of Ana Amari. Reinhardt encounters his incredible evil-doers looms around the world, until his Talon adventurer, Dragonfist seeks to annihilate the agents, and strike teams. Reinhardt continues his glory to restore freedom across the entire land. Biography The Adventurer's Journey Reinhardt Wilhelm was a crusader of his army which strive to defend his home headquarters from the clutches of the Omnic Crisis. As a young man, he enlisted the armed forces, seeking glory to defend his homeworld from his enemies. As a highly decorated soldier, Reinhardt protects his armed soldiers to defend Eichenwalde, but he attempt to save his mentor, Balderich von Adler from the Omnic forces. Balderich recieve his dying wish to take an oath of Crusader to Reinhardt before his final stand inside the castle's throne room. With Eichenwalde in its ruins and the death of his mentor, Reinhardt seeks to become one of the members of Overwatch to make mankind peace and happiness. The last-living Crusader made his journey where he and his Overwatch strike team such as Mirembe and Bayless to create an encampment in the Black Forest. Hours later, Reinhardt Wilhelm and Torbjörn Lindholm make his way to end the imperial forces looms on future planet, and maintain Overwatch's entire phenomenon that wanted all Heroes never die in vain. Reinhardt and his friends had already ended his journey approximately years before Overwatch's dissolution. The Second Battle With Reinhardt, Torbjörn and his wife, Ingrid on the trail to rebuilt the city of Stuttgart, and built as Overwatch's secondary city prior to his dissolution. but another threat looms as the Galactic Empire and the Heartless appear. An army of Heartless deployed by the Galactic Empire's minister of Lothal, Maketh Tua seeks to destroy the unscathed ruins of Eichenwalde. The Two appear to defend the castle to guard the entrance (which the doors already destroyed during The Omnic Crisis) before Grand Moff Tarkin approaches. Several Guard Armors, Soldiers, Armored Knights, Armored Commanders, Surveillance Robots, and Defenders appear just as the Celestial Federation forces arrive to defend the innocent humanity. Crusader Reinhardt Wilhelm and his Chief Engineer Torbjörn Lindholm greets Zephyr Shields, and Pinky Buflooms revealing that Eichenwalde ruins are under attack by the Heartless and the Galactic Empire. Suddenly, Commander Tiaan Jerjerrod pointed to the two members of Overwatch, summoning Air Commanders, Wyverns, and Storm Riders clash on Eichenwalde. His challenge will accept if the Dark Universal Empire loses, Reinhardt will become a champion of bygone age lived by the knightly codes of valor, courage, and justice, and battle against the Heartless forces and Imperial Stormtroopers entering the corridors. At the throne room, The Artilleryman and The Journalist launch the Rebel Troopers to repel Stormtroopers and Heartless forces, vow to leave the intact, lifeless body of Balderich alone from imperialists. Just then, General Rhyolite appear with the Four Kings of Heaven appear, collide against the Rebel Alliance forces out of the entrance to defeat the two heroes inside the throne room. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite appear to the Journalist and the Artilleryman, noted that the Crusader and the Chief Engineer is fighting for freedom against enemies, but the Artilleryman pushed them back and ignore the truth, until the two can flee from the castle. Reinhardt Wilhelm defeated the last remaining reinforcements of Heartless and the Galactic Empire, with Zephyr Shields' assistance, and thus finally accepted his challenge. Maketh Tua and Arihnda Pryce pay the price prior to the Dark Universal Empire's defeat on Eichenwalde, and Reinhardt Wilhelm and his friend, Torbjörn Lindholm now join to the Celestial Federation, with the assistance of Jesse McCree, and Hanzo Shimada, in the Celestial Federation's victory. The Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven and General Rhyolite also pay the price if the result was a terrible solution. The two also joined Overwatch, and stationed into Venator-class Star Destroyer, Interstellar Freedom waiting before the battle of Hosnian Prime. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights